Tikva's straggle
by Charlie Aznable
Summary: story about tikva fightan banajeeger in mine take on gundam unicorns future story.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam UC fan fictiobn

Tikva's straggle

By Charlie Aznable (charlie_aznable)

arthours notes: this my fireast time making fanfic so pleese give chance to read and enjoy. I like gundams and /UC is a depp setting with politicks and characters and i fodun character to play with in my story.

[story start]

Gregory tikva was son of gilboa-asan and was one day eatuig dinnaerrs with his momer when there was loud known on door was heard all the way from his rioom. mom told tikva "son wthere is man at door " and ordered him to answerr.

Tikva jumped out of window and asked man who was zeon officer with shiny medals and impressivew uniformes. man was with sad look on his face and told tikva "where is your mom, tikva." And tikva answered "is this about faTHER?"

zeon officer told tikva, "yoegun man, your father is notbad zeon soldier and her is hero. But evil federations and baneghi shot him and he burnt in atmosphere."

"What! baneghji! He ate our food and stole unicorn and shot our house!" Tikva said angfeily.

info ntoe: Banejji was hero of gundam uc (othererwise knowns as gundam unicorns)

"giloba-san said that you shoukled take care of mothers." zsone officer said sadly, and gvae tikva picturee of his dad. TIKCA ran into house and cried in his mtoehrs arms. "mom, dad has dead!" he said sadly. "federation mobile suits shot him and he is burning n earth sky!"

"Oh tikva it is sad and you must avenge your father." she thought to herself, but decided to tell tikva that "war is sad tikva, but gilboasan would have wabnted you to live in peace so dontw become mobilesuits soldier and ghetkilled in earth orbit."

No mom1 tikva, said. "I will train because i have toget vengeanse on baneghesr and rescue Miss marida!"

mo mwas impressdd and sad that grefory tikva anted to become hero like his father and gave him moneys to train in mobile suote shool.

[5 years later]

Gregorye tikva was best stuydent in cless, and he was ontop of all the student lists. he become mobile suit pilot and became best zeon ace out of university. Federatiosn had defested Full Fro0ntol and opened laplass box and spacenoisd were suffering.

Aurhote note: Full fronatl is main enemy from gundam uc (which isa as you know, gudnam unicorns.)

because federration soldiers didnt want to have enemies, zeons became secret group to rebel against them and called the,mselves "ZEON RREBELSA". grewgory tikva joines such group to avenge his brotherfather and is given a gira zulu in a sceret hanger so he can fight federation fleats.

however zeon rebels did not know they had spyes from federation in their ogranization so tikva was being hunted down in palawan;. he had to ridfe motorcyels to get to secret hanger but was eambushed by fedweration officer. "stop tikvs your father was terrorist and he was shot by unicorns AND buirned inearth atmosphere! dopnt followe him!"

tikva shouted back and pouitned! "no father was hero and he is save lives of full frontal (SPOILER: who laterdied because of unicorn) and you guys are corrupt and evil and we will defeat you!"

"then we won't let you burn in earth! we shoot you now so you can die in spqce like the spacenoid tyou are!" said soldier and he pointed gun at gerwegory tikva.

tikva realized that he had no weapons and ambushers had firey arms. Thinking like quick, he kicked dust, rocks and other small sharp things into federationofficers eye. "what did you done? I am blind!" federation officer said in cofnsuion, and men did not fire at tikva who stole gun from his belt. tikva shot down other soldiers until blind federation soldier remained, and he threw the man into a garbege bin, knowkin him out.

"War is sad." Gregory Tikva said and he remembered his mom.

[START OF FLASHBACK]

"mom you are almost dead like dad but i have finally become ace pilot for zeon. I will avenge you and everyone else so that universe will be safe and happy place for all apcesnoids!" said tikva at his mother who was in a hosptial bed. his mom said in reply "Tikva, do not be afraid to stop avenging because me and your dad will be sad souls if you die in sad war. banneger is good kid, but killed your dad accidentally. you must forgive him." she then died.

at first, tikva felt the courage and hate in his heart build up because of the death of his mother, because bannagher had visited her on the day before his gradation. and because his mind was set, he was happy. he will avenge father and defeat bannegher in the same way he had killed tikva's dad.

tikva set off to join ZEON REBELS on the dame say.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Unicorns Fanfiction - Tikva's Straggle -  
>by Charlie aznable<p>authors note: i maed mistake of marking story as complete sotry is still unfinished how silly of me.<p>

Chapter 2 - Tikva's Firsk Bottle

after fighting and remembering his mother gregory tikva ran into hanger where geara sulu [which is standerd mobile suit of ZENO REBELLION] was located he revelled it from under a large cloth and ran up stairs to get in the cocks-pit. he turned on screen and remembered training at mobile suot school.

[FLASHBACK BEGINS]

tikva is running in track and field where teacher is testing his stamina. otherstudent john who was next to gregory tikva is sweeting and complains about how running would relate to be able to pilot the robots for fighting in space. suddenly teacher slapped student in face with imopenity.

"are you serious!" said he. tikva was thinking of the some thing.

Gregory tikva knew that stamina was important in piloting robots. he has been running 500 laps every day since he sattired school. and tomorrow was his gradation. young man ran until end of course even though tired.

"look at gregwefory tikavs!" said teacher! "he is serious about riding mobiles oots and runs faster than even rfull frontal who is graduate of school every day!"

tikva knew his dream was close he caould tastes it in his heart.

[FLACHBACK AND]

now he was piloting mecha robots of gundam universe it was large and green and had beam machioe guns. he turned on screens and looked at statues of system. suddenly he was called by NUDE NAKED who was new leader of zeon RABBLEION (because SPOPILER! FULL FRONTAL IS DEAD at end of gundam uc_)

"mr. nude1" said tikva as he sorted out mobile suit so it could walk and fight and kill.  
>"yes tikva. we are ready to begin operation amsterdam." said commandeer Nude naked.<p>

he was also in mask and shades and had blonde hair but had cyborg eye and robot arms. he was legendary A E PILOT for zeons who became popilar because he reminded everyone of quattro ragieena. (WHO IS CHARACTER AND ACTUALLY SPOILER CHAR AZNABLE FROM GUNDAM ZETA)

tikva says "I can't wait to join you guys in bottle in space to avenge my father who burnt in earth atmoshpere!" he says and remembers sad memory with father.

[FLASHBACK]

the scene from gundam uc where his father burns in atmosphere with baneggher watching in hourror

[/flashbuck]

tikva became so en ragged that he crushed fist with clench! and shouted "BANEEEHJEER i will kill you in same way you have kill the father!"

he was stoppled by nude naked from radio. "NO! tikva! Do not give that to anger! this is your FIRS TATTLE! if you make screw up when fighting the rederation you will be shot and burn in atmospace like your facther!"

tikva real ioced tha nude naked was right he was fighting frro spains-noid freedome for everyone in the universe! he can deel with banger's ervenge later.

very well he cried in his mind i will join them and fight with hem and killed the federations! and his Guitar solo flew into space.

he pulled button and geare zulu pulled up beam maschine pistol and shot holes on colony walls . since there was vacuum in space people cars and houses were sucked out of hole like being sucked into vacuum cleaner. tikva flew through the whole and went into the darkness of space. his rocket boosters burnt brightly like angry suns and caught the attention of guards in mobilesouts.

they were sleeping and didnt notice him until it was too late. tikva pulled out thermal beam halberdrapier and stabbed them in guts (both robot and humouse)

"oh no ryan has been stabbed in cockpits and guts!" yelled one guard waking up the other. "what there was ZEON RABBITS in our colony1 who could have shown!" other said wacking upand flying off to figth

but tikva was too good for the. his guinea sulu flew circles and loops the loop and sidestepped from shots and lasers like an alien basketballerina. and he shot them back with his moussiles and ladles. rockets flu past him and exploded harmoniously at his behind.

"this lone guiter ZULU is tough! is he some cort of ACE plot?" said wone generation pilot to the other who responded "i dont know"

suddenly tikva was getting into the flou riding the sulu when light flash and distands told him that it was time to go! it was battlehsip of nude naked and he was waiting with the sunanzoo and the others to help tikva fight against the sorpunt federtation of ear thg.

tikva already destoried enough of the guys (about one thousand) so he desided to leave now. but he was fooled!

there was jimym sniper hiding in space garbage and waighting for other seon pebbles to appear. he had powerful laser sniper gun underhis hand and now aimed at nude naked's ship!

"OH NO!COMMEANDER NAKED!" tikva yelled and he flew at fastest light speeds to wardds jim sniper at fastest blinding speed. bvut iwasd too late.

therwewas red shadow of flash all of a suffer! nud naked aws already riding the SINUNTZU and satebaed the poor pilot in face and cockpits with thermal lance beam saber chainsaw.

"good work gerfegory!~ you warned me and I saw it three secounts before with my newtypo power!" that is why he was cable to lunch befire laser could fire!

"now we must return to shed! there is match to be discased!" nude naked said before flying opff on his powerful mobilesuit. tikva followed but looked at all corspses and destreroyed mobiles uits before goin.

"war is sad." Tikva mattressed to the dead before turning a weigh and flying towards his footure,

[TO BE CONTINUED.]


End file.
